Silent Rain
by AmberMorgana
Summary: Ichigo hasst Regen. Rukia ist wie Regen. Wie ist es aber möglich dass er sie liebt?


Hallo Leute!

Ich lade diesen oneshot auch noch in englisch hoch. Da ich besser englisch als deutsch kann, ist die englische Version sicher besser.

Nicht ganz jugendfreie Szene, aber nichts abartiges.

Disclaimer: Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo.

* * *

Ichigo: warum regnet es schon wieder? Es ist so entsetzlich. Ich hasse es so sehr.

Rukia: Was hast du für ein Problem mit Regen? Ich liebe Regen.

Ichigo: Bitte was? Ich wusste es schon immer, du bist wirklich nicht ganz dicht.

Rukia: DU bist nicht ganz dicht. Regen ist so beruhigend wenn er Nachts gegen das Fenster prasselt, das ist wirksamer als Sake!

Ichigo: Du änderst meine Meinung nicht. Wir haben eben mal wieder eine andere Meinung.

Rukia: Jeder findet Regen beruhigend, auch du. Du weißt es nur noch nicht.

Ichigo: Was heißt hier jeder??? Du und Byakuya vielleicht?

Rukia: Baka. Wetten ich bringe dich dazu bei Regen zu schlafen?

Ichigo: Eine Wette?

Rukia: Nein. Ich will es dir nur beweisen.

Ichigo: Gib dir keine Mühe.

Rukia: Wir werden ja sehen…… J

****

8 Stunden später:

Der Himmel in dieser Nacht war dunkelblau und von grauen Wolken durchzogen. So dicht, man konnte weder Mond noch Sterne sehen. Der Regen prasselte gegen das Dachfenster unter Ichigos Bett. Der Regen schlug so laut gegen die Scheibe, kein anderes Geräusch war zu hören.

Wie immer wenn es regnete, konnte Ichigo nicht schlafen, obwohl es bereits ein Uhr morgens war- und er völlig müde. Rukia hatte dieses Problem nicht. Sie schlief schon seit Stunden in seinem Bett. Als Ichigo sein Zimmer betrat, konnte er sich das lächeln nicht verkneifen. Er lief zu seinem Bett und setzte sich vorsichtig, ohne Rukia dabei aufzuwecken. Sie sieht so unglaublich schön aus während sie schläft- ihre Haut schimmert wie Porzellan, trotz dieses schlechten Lichts in seinem Zimmer. "Rukia" flüsterte er leise. "Oh Rukia. Du bist so unglaublich schön" während er sanft mit der Hand über ihre Wange streichelte und ihr dabei die Haare aus dem Gesicht wischte.

" Du bist so kalt. Aber das können wir ja ändern." sagte er, mit einem leicht lüsternen Unterton, als er die Bettdecke zurückzog und sich zu ihr legte. Er legte seinen Arm um sie und schaute von oben auf ihr Gesicht. "Rukia, du wirst nie erfahren, wie sehr ich dich liebe. Ich bin so froh dass du bei mir bist. Warum kann ich dich nicht für immer und ewig so halten?" Sie öffnete schlagartig die Augen und Ichigo, der mit dieser Reaktion überhaupt nicht rechnete, erschrak fürchterlich und zuckte zusammen. "Ich habe alles gehört, Erdbeere." war Rukias Kommentar dazu. "Ich dachte du würdest schlafen!" sagte Ichigo entsetzt während eine dezente, rote Farbe in seinen Wangen aufstieg. Rukia fing an zu kichern. "Warum traust du dich nicht so mit mir zu reden, wenn ich wach bin?" Spätestens an diesem Punkt wollte Ichigo im Boden versinken. "äääääh?" War alles was er dazu sagen konnte. "Ichigo." Sie drückte sich so fest sie konnte an ihn, führte ihre Hand an seinen Hinterkopf und zog ihn zu sich. Sie küsste ihn voller Leidenschaft und wickelte dabei ihr Bein um seine Hüfte. Ichigo fühlte, wie sein Blut langsam aus seinem Kopf, strömte und sowohl sein Herzschlag als auch seine Atmung immer schneller wurden.

Rukias Herz hämmerte wie wild gegen ihre Brust und ihre heiße, dampfende Atemluft verwandelte sich auf Ichigos Haut zu kleinen Wassertropfen, die sich ihren Weg über seinen Rücken, von einer Schulter zur anderen suchten. Rukias kleine Hände wanderten unter sein T-Shirt während er begann ihren Kimono zu öffnen. Zu seiner Überraschung trug sie nichts unter ihrem Kimono, was ihn ein wenig schockierte. Rukia schaute ihm in die Augen, nahm seine Hand und führte sie an eine ihrer Brüste. "Ichigo, du musst keine Angst haben. Es ist wirklich schön." Das zu hören beruhigte ihn und gab ihm mehr Sicherheit. Langsam wanderte seine Hand über ihren Bauch und ihre Oberschenkel. Rukias Atem wurde schneller und schneller. Sie spreizte ihre Beine und gab ihm dadurch ein eindeutiges Signal. Mittlerweile hatte er keine Angst mehr vor dem was er tat. Er streichelte vorsichtig die Innenseite ihrer Oberschenkel und kam immer näher an ihre empfindlichste Stelle. Sie nahm seine Hand und führte sie dort hin. Ein heißkalter Schauer jagte ihre Wirbelsäule hinauf und wieder herunter. Als seine Finger sie dort berührten, begann sie leise zu schluchzen. Die weiche, feuchte und warme Haut an Rukias intimster Körperregion übertraf alles wovon er jemals träumte. Er streichelte und massierte sie mit seinen Fingern. Wenn er ihre Lippen mit seinen Fingern spreizte und über ihre Öffnung gleitete, fühlte er wie sie ihn fast schon in sich hineinzog. Sie war so unglaublich weich, feucht und weit geöffnet. Ihr Saft tropfte gegen seine Hand wie der Regen gegen das Fenster. "Dring ein." hauchte sie leise und voller Erwartungen. "H… Ä…. Was?" Mehr konnte er dazu nicht sagen. " Ich glaube du hast mich schon verstanden." Rukia grinste ihn an, leckte über ihre Oberlippe und ihre Augen glänzten vor Lust und Verlangen.

Sie umfasste sein Handgelenk und zog seine Hand in ihre Richtung. Zwei seiner Finger drangen in sie ein. Sie zuckte sofort zusammen als sie das heiße kribbeln zwischen ihren Beinen spürte. Sie zog ihre inneren Wände zusammen und konnte nicht mehr auf ihrem Rücken liegen bleiben. Sie richtete ihren Oberkörper auf und schob seine Finger somit noch tiefer in sich hinein. Sie ließ Ichigos' Handgelenk los um in mit beiden Armen festhalten zu können. Um nicht zu viel Krach zu machen, hätte sie fast vergessen zu atmen. Als sie sich nach vorne lehnte, fing sie darum an heftig zu keuchen und nach Luft zu ringen. Sie spürte, wie ihr schwindlig wurde. Ichigo fehlten die Worte. Er musste jedoch nichts mehr sagen. Stattdessen folgte er seinem Instinkt und zog seine Finger aus ihr heraus, und schob sie vorsichtig wieder in sie hinein. Das zucken ihrer inneren Wände irritierte ihn einerseits, andererseits stellte er sich vor wie wohl sein muss, diese Zuckungen an einem anderen Körperteil von sich zu fühlen….. XD

Rukia hielt ihn fest, als wollte sie ihn nie wieder loslassen. Ichigo setzte ihren Verstand mit seinen Fingern völlig außer Gefecht. Sein Daumen stimulierte ihre Klit, während sein Mittel- und Zeigefinger ihren G-Spot massierten.

Zu viel- sie würde auf der Stelle explodieren, wenn er damit weitermachen würde. "Ichi….. Ichi….. Ichigo! Stopp!" Ichigo schaute sie erstaunt an und zog seine Finger sofort aus ihr heraus. Sie hatte Schweißperlen auf der Stirn und rang nach Luft. " Oh Rukia, es, es tut mir so leid, dass ich….. " Bevor er seinen Satz beendete, legte sie ihren Zeigefinger auf seinen Mund. "Shhhht. Nein." Sie beugte sich zu ihm vor, nahm den Finger von seinem Mund, um mit ihrer Hand seinen Kopf zu fassen und ihn näher zu sich zu ziehen. " Ichigo, schlaf mit mir." Flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr. Das war ein Verbaler Schlag in Ichigos Magengegend, und er erstickte fast an seiner eigenen Spucke.

Trotzdem ließ er sich nicht zwei mal auffordern. "Ja."

Rukia legte sich auf den Rücken und Ichigo legte sich zwischen ihre Beine. Er spürte wie ihr Herz gegen ihre Rippen schlug, aber auch wie sein eigenes fast aus seinem Brustkorb springen wollte. Ihre Herzen schlugen beide synchron und es fühlte sich fast so an, als würde es ihnen nicht genügen, dass nur ihre Besitzer vereint sind, sondern sie selbst eins werden wollten.

Rukia fühlte wie er ihren Eingang berührte und sein Becken sanft nach vorne schob. "Für Rukia." sagte er, als sie spürte wie er in sie eindrang. " Ganz langsam. Ich will spüren wie jeder Millimeter in mir versinkt."

GRGH! Das hätte sie nicht sagen sollen….. XD. Ichigo kniff seine Zähne und Augenlider zusammen, als er das hörte. Rukia war aber zu erregt um von seinem "Problem" Notiz zu nehmen und somit hatte er keine andere Wahl, als ihren wünschen so gut er konnte gerecht zu werden.

Es fühlte sich unglaublich in ihr an. Ichigo konnte sich fast nicht mehr beherrschen als er ihre inneren Wände spürte. Er wollte so gerne in sie hinein stoßen, so hart wie er konnte. Sie zog ständig ihre Muskulatur zusammen, was ihn fast den Verstand verlieren ließ. "Verdammt! Warum darf sie mich so foltern, und ich sie nicht?!" Schossen ihm die Gedanken durch seinen Kopf. Rukia hatte bereits sämtliche Konzentration, sowie ihre normalen Sinne verloren. Erfüllt von Leidenschaft und Glück gab sie sich Ichigo voll und ganz hin. Viele, kleine, elektrische Schläge durchzuckten ihren gesamten Körper. Ichigo begann leicht zu stoßen und fühlte, wie sie sich mit jeder Bewegung von ihm mehr und mehr öffnete. Sie biss sich in seiner Schulter fest und bewegte sich rhythmisch mit ihm. Auf einmal ließ sie ihn los, und ihre Muskeln zogen sich krampfartig zusammen. Es war als würde sie fallen und nicht wissen wo sie landet. Dabei stieß sie eine große Menge Flüssigkeit aus, deren Duft Ichigo an Kirschblüten erinnerte. Sie hörte sich an als würde sie weinen, und sie hatte sogar Tränen in den Augen. Spätestens hier verlor nun auch Ichigo endgültig den Verstand und er vollführte einige Stöße von gigantischer Härte, sodass Rukia nach Luft schnappen musste. Sein Körper wurde Steinhart und er füllte Rukia mit seinem warmen Sperma. Sie spürte die harten Spritzer auf ihrem Cervix, während ihre Muskeln immer noch zuckten. Er hatte einen so großen Erguss, dass er noch mindestens fünf mal spritzte, das Sperma jedoch bereits aus Rukia herauslief. Mittlerweile kamen ihre Gedanken auch wieder zurück, und sie dachte wie schade es ist, nicht die gesamte Menge in sich aufnehmen zu können.

Ichigo lag entspannt auf Rukia und schnappte nach Luft. Rukia schnappte ebenfalls nach Luft, aber nur weil Ichigo auf ihr lag und sie fast erdrückte. "Rukia. Ich….. Ich…. Liebe…."

"ICHIGO ICH ERSTICKE!" Brüllte sie noch bevor er ausreden konnte. " Oh das tut mir so leid!" Sagte er und stand auf um sich neben sie zu legen. Er gleitete aus ihr heraus und spürte dabei wie sich ihre Muskeln das letzte mal zusammen zogen. Sie stöhnte und warf ihren Kopf nach hinten auf ihr Kissen. Dabei lief noch mehr Sperma aus ihr heraus.

" Ichigo, ich glaube wir haben das Bett…. Hmmm irgendwie……"

" Verregnet hinterlassen?"

" Erm, ja, genau."

" Egal! Ich darf nur nicht vergessen es selbst zu waschen, Yuzu bekommt sonst einen hysterischen Anfall"

" Natürlich. Aber Ichigo? "

" Ja?"

" Du kannst doch jetzt schlafen, auch wenn es regnet, oder?"

" Verdammt! Rukia, du hattest recht! Aber noch was!"

" Ich höre?"

" Rukia, Ich liebe dich."

" Ich dich auch, Ichigo."

* * *

hihihi:D Hoffe ihr fandet es lecker.

Alles Liebe und es gibt ganz sicher Nachschub.


End file.
